1. Field
The invention is in the field of work tables for sewing machines of open-arm type.
2. State of the Art
Sewing machines of open-arm type present special problems from the standpoint of tables used to support them during work. There are two working positions. Both must be considered in the design of a work table for use with such machines. Various constructions have been developed heretofore to serve the purpose, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,011,846 and 3,726,237. It is also known to employ legs depending rigidly from the underside of the secondary table top to support such secondary table top in its normal working position relative to an open-arm type of sewing machine resting on the primary or base table top. However, such supporting legs are positioned relative to the parallel motion mechanism in a manner that necessitates their clearance of such base table top in the lowered, open-arm position of the secondary table top and the passing of such parallel motion mechanism over its dead center position to the opposite side thereof (a long swinging stroke) in moving the secondary table top to its raised, normal working position. Thus, the table tops must be sufficiently long to accommodate this action of the parallel motion mechanism. Moreover, as has been customary in all forms of these tables, raising and lowering of the secondary table top has required the user to manually grasp such secondary table top and swing it over the dead center position of the parallel motion mechanism to bring it to normal working position against the sewing machine.